rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirteen Predators
Descendants of several of the children of Hamelin, these thirteen were the left as the survivors by their town's god and reaper. They were cursed to house the spirits that embody the power of thirteen of the deadliest predators. After being discovered throughout the Mandragora woods by Timothy Rune and Phoenix Nova, they have moved in with Timothy as his dependents. What the spirits themselves think about this entire situation, however, is unknown. List 'Reagan' Looks about fourteen. His spirit is fused with that of the Dire Wolf; he has a dire wolf's tail and ears, as well as a mouth full of canine teeth. He is a kind and shy boy with a habit of following and calling those stronger than him sir. He's fearful, and isn't really all that brave. He hopes to become stronger eventually, and looks up to Phoenix Nova. His favorite place in the mansion is the observatory, which he's mocked up as his bedroom, and he's up looking at the stars every night.. 'Blake' Fused with the spirit of the Atlas Bear; Blake is protective of his friends, but also a extremely rough and volatile when enraged. It's as though he's someone else entirely when he's fighting. He looks about sixteen, and has the ears of an atlas bear amid his black hair; his arms are furred and strong, with vicious claws on his fingers. Additionally, his teeth are pointed and sharp canines. He has a sweet spot for Hades and they often play chess together. 'Katherine' Appears to be about seventeen. She is fused with the spirit of the Dragon. Similarly, Katherine is wild, and is completely capable of taking care of herself in most situations. Her eyes are crimson gold with dark, slit pupils, giving excellent vision in the dark. She has scales lining her inner throat and mouth, which protect her when she breathes fire from her ignition bladder. Her long tail golden-scaled tail is extremely dangerous when paired with her close combat fighting skills. She is a strong leader, and will stand up for her allies if the need appears. 'Emily' Appears to be around fifteen, she is fused with the spirit of the Cobalt Blue Tarantula. Emily is an everyday teenage girl who wishes she wasn't stuck with eight, furry, blue legs attached to her spider's abdomen. From the end of this she can spin her own spider silk. She can walk on walls and ceiling, however the virtigo makes her rather nauseous. Her hair has turned a similar shade of blue as her lower body, and she now has eight eyes; her original two eyes, turned completely black, as well as six smaller extra eyes arranged proportionally around them. She's a sweet girl, although she enjoy the feeling of holding power over others using blackmail and threats. She's very proud, and holds a grudge against anyone who humiliates her, ever. 'Jonathan' Looks about sixteen. He is fused with the spirit of the Persian Leopard. Jonathan is unruly, obnoxious, and a big prankster. He constantly pulls jokes while around the mansion, which has gotten rather tiring for the other inhabitants. He no longer wears a shirt due to the Persian leopard fur stretching along his back from his tail and across his shoulder-blades. His eyes are like that of a cats and his teeth are extremely sharp. He's constantly fighting with Arthur over the slightest disagreement, resulting in minor injuries between the two of them. 'Elizabeth' Seems to look around seven, Elizabeth is fused with the spirit of the Piraya Piranha. She is Levi's younger sister, and is extremely shy toward strangers. However she becomes extremely outgoing when around those she's learned to trust. She loves to play with her brother or with Hades, and has often made a bit of trouble around the mansion. She is, however, very polite, and apologizes over the smallest things. Her eyes are a bit disconcerting due to being pale fish-eyes of a Piraya piranha. She also has gills that seem to close tight when she's breathing with her lungs. Her teeth are needle sharp, and she has a big appetite. She eats food cleanly and leaves basically nothing on her plate afterwards. However, due to the nature of her spirit, she is only able to eat meat now. She misses eating fruits and sweets a lot. 'Terry' Has the appearance of someone around seventeen. Terry is fused with the spirit of the Spotted Hyena. He was a former rich boy who had anything in the village he wanted. However, after losing basically everything he ever had, he's learned quite a bit, and his personality has developed for the better. He is extremely distraught over his ears, which make combing his hair rather painful and complicated. He's even more concerned about having a tail, a fact that makes him quite agitated. 'Allison' Has the appearance of someone around sixteen. Allison was fused with the spirit of the Indian Red Scorpion. She is rather temperamental, and is really cares about what others say about her. When faced with problems, she usually attempts to use force to get her way. A little greedy, she tends to hoard money and other valuables for hirself herself. She is also rather sympathetic, and can't stand to see another person who's sad or in pain, especially if she's the cause of their distress. The lower half of her body has been replaced by that of an Indian red scorpion, giving her eight legs (six for walking and two pincers) and a single, long, strong tail. The stinger is sharp, however she is unable to control her tail when surprised, instead acting on instinct. She has accidentally stung Timothy Rune once before, and was extremely pained about it. She still occasionally apologizes for the incident, and seems to have developed some odd feelings for him as well in the time since. 'Michael' Appears to be around eighteen, Michael was fused with the spirit of the Great Horned Owl. He is a proud young man, and he's become far more free since after the destruction of his town and obtaining the ability to fly. Being the son of the sheriff, he was expected to follow his father's footsteps and keep order in the town. Yet while he's not exactly happy that the town was destroyed, he doesn't actually see the event as a truly terrible thing. His eyes and wings are those of a great horned owl, and what was once rich, brown hair is instead comprised of small, thin feathers of the same color. 'Levi' Seems to look around nineteen years of age. He is fused with the spirit of the Desert Crocodile. Elizabeth's older brother, he's extremely protective of her, and would defend her with his life. He also has a strong sense of justice, and loves to extend his help to others. He's gained both mental and physical strength after the town fell to the hands of their reaper, and he strives to keeps his sister and the rest of the children safe with the best of his ability. Crocodile scales rim his eye, and his tail is large and long, scaled and sharp. 'Arthur' Has the appearance of a seventeen year old, he's fused with the spirit of the Bali Tiger. This youth was a strong leader in town, being strong, clever, and having a good sense of judgement, however, anger often clouds his thoughts. A deadly berserk fighter, the spirit of the Bali tiger made him no less dangerous. Tiger fur runs from his tail all the way up to his ears. His teeth are sharp, vicious canines, and his hands from the wrist to his fingers are similar to a Bali tiger's, furred and tipped with deadly claws. 'Stella-Maria' Has the appearance of around eighteen, she is fused with the spirit of the Monocled Cobra. Stella-Maria was usually alone in the town, being mute she was usually ignored. She, however, did not allow that to shape her and is a kind and trusting girl. She is fully capable of holding her own. Being unable to speak to begin with, her currently forked tongue and fangs do not bother her in the slightest. And her scaled lower half, has helped build her determination in, having to learn how to move around differently than when she walked on two legs. She loves Hades, and he accompanies her sometimes when she goes out to look at the forest. 'Jenny' Appears to look nineteen years in age, she is fused with the spirit of the Bull Shark. A headstrong girl who is admired by Reagan. She is extremely confident in her own abilities, but can be easily distracted. Although she's hurt by the loss of her family, she isn't bothered by the transformation that has happened to her, even if she has had to specially modify her clothes to go with her dorsal fin and tail. She also seems to have gills, and they close similarly to Elizabeth's. Relations to Groups and Individuals [[Timothy Rune|'Timothy Rune']] - Their benefactor, they live in with him at the Mandragora Mansion. [[Phoenix Nova|'Phoenix Nova']] - One of their benefactors. He helped Timothy find all of them while they were scattered throughout the woods after the destruction of their village at the hands of Yriscal Gaudin.Category:Group Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Good